


The Whistling (drives me mad)

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: AU of the episode "Light": After loosing her old Wizard hostage to nothing but a parlor trick, Denna makes a desperate run for it with Cara and Kahlan hot on her heels. But nothing is truly as it seems - or is it?





	The Whistling (drives me mad)

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2012, imported to AO3 in 2019)

 

  
A branch snaps loudly, disturbing the tranquil silence.

  
  
An owl howls in the distance.

  
  
Denna, former First Mistress of the Sisterhood of the Agiel, still clothed in the most risible gown the nun's had to offer, rushes hurriedly through the thick forest. At some point she has lost track of time, the only thing she knows for sure at this point, is that Cara and the Confessor are most certainly hot on her heels.

  
  
After she had lost the old wizard a few days ago in an unfortunate turn of events - and at the moment no way of getting him back to aid her in fulfilling her destiny, she is left alone to come up with another plan to get what she deserves. But currently, all she needs is to get rid of Cara and that annoyingly persistent brunette.

  
  
After running for several hours without a break, she still has no clue where in the Underworld she is heading, but then the open clearing ahead seems vaguely familiar and Denna cannot shake the nagging feeling, that she has been there before. The cottage, where she had killed those pathetic nuns and made the rather hurried decision to change into this unsuitable dress to fool the Seeker and his companions, comes into sight in the distance. No one would suspect that she'd return to the place after such a short time, now would they? Denna ponders her current situation before heading towards it. The simple, wooden cottage will need to suffice as suitable hiding place until Kahlan and Cara finally give up on looking for her.

  
  
She tries to quicken her pace, but the unfamiliar cut of the dress does not make it easy for her to run any faster, as the dress gets stuck on branches and scrubs ever so often. An loud whistling noise cuts through the air and makes her stop dead in her tracks. Without thinking much about it, she sinks to the ground, crouching behind the closest, massive oak to hide herself from view. As she presses herself tightly against the tree's thick bark, she cautiously takes a look around, narrowing her eyes as she scans the area for a possible origin of the sound. Even after minutes of waiting and observing, she doesn't see anything out-of-place. When she is only met with silence she cautiously resumes her path.

  
  
The sun shines brightly through the treetops and its warm light plays off in her unbraided, wavy hair and Denna blinks against the sudden brightness. As she is just about to step over a fallen tree, she hears the high whistling noise once again, this time disturbingly nearer. She lets herself sink to the ground once more and crouches down. And she is already so done with this hiding shit.

  
  
At this point it is clear that someone is following her, she can practically feel their presence with every fiber of her being. She wasn't a Mord'Sith for nothing, expelled or not, years of training do not vanish over night. Denna peers out of her hiding spot and still nobody can be seen. When time passes without anything else to happen, she retreats cautiously backwards in a slightly crouched position. The cottage is already close by and if she can reach it before anyone else - or most likely just Cara and Kahlan for that matter - catch up with her. She will at least have a good chance to fight them off instead of encountering them here out in the open. Pulling her dress up mid-thigh, Denna starts running as fast as her legs can carry her. A few moments later, she enters the cottage without incident and closes the door tightly behind her, breathing hard. For a moment she rests her forehead against the wooden door to catch her breath.

 

The whistling sound cutting through the air this time is so fucking close, that Denna jumps despite herself - then quickly straightens her back. With the doorknob still in hand, she considers making a run for it. Her hand tightens around the old doorknob and she is about to turn it, when a voice from behind her stops her dead in her tracks.

  
  
"Don't even try it." Denna hears Cara's stern, but amused voice, and likes to think that Cara would probably enjoy it if she tried. At last, Denna turns to face her pursuer and takes in the other Mord'Sith, leaning casually against a table, arms crossed in front of her leather clad chest.

  
  
With a quick look around her eyes scan the cottage for the Mother Confessor or anyone else of her travel companions, but finds it empty except for Cara, who is regarding her closely.

  
  
"Where are your.. _friends_ , Cara?" Denna inquires mockingly, lips curling into her rather twisted, trademark smile.

  
  
"I don't need them to track you down," Cara replies dryly, letting her fingers graze over the side of her Agiel as their eyes meet, but only for mere seconds, then Cara returns her attention back to her fingers and the exquisite pain, that is now cursing through them.

  
  
Denna raises a quizzical brow, "Are you sure, you can handle me - all by yourself?"

  
  
Cara chuckles darkly and looks up at her once again, "Oh, I think we are going to find out about that, won't we, _Denna?"_

  
  
Denna only smiles suggestively, so Cara continues, "What are you up to anyway?" She examines Denna from top to bottom, only to meet her gaze once again, "Another change of occupation already?" Cara pretends to be deep in thought for a moment, then shakes her head, "I really can't decide which role I like better. The disreputable brothel madame or now..", gesturing with her hands at Denna's current attire, while she is barely able to stifle her chuckling, "..the innocent farm help."

  
  
Denna still smiles, then wrinkles her nose. "Funny," she states deadpan and the smile drops from her lips in the span of a single heartbeat.

  
  
Cara watches Denna's every movement, as the blonde deliberately steps closer until she comes to stand between her slightly parted legs at the edge of the table. "I can't seem to recall you complaining of my chosen attire as you peeled me out of it," Denna breathes and her eyes fix on Cara's lips, her tongue darts out in anticipation to finally claim them.

  
  
Cara smiles mischievously, as the vivid memory enters her mind, then looks up to meet Denna's hungry gaze, "I might need to repeat it, just to refresh that particular memory." With that she claims Denna's mouth with her own and slips from the table, hoisting the other Mord'Sith up onto it instead. Her hands trail up Denna's legs, pressing them apart as she shoves the dress up to bunch at Denna's waist.

 

* * *

  
  
Cara's back strains as Denna's fingers curl inside her, trembling under the sheer intensity of her touch. "Oh yes," Cara gasps out in between shallow moans of pleasure, "just... a bit deep-"

  
  
"Cara?" Zedd's loud shout in the distance ruins her perfect moment, the heat she felt only moments ago has dropped to a freezing snowstorm in the blink of an eye. Cara groans in sheer desperation as she lets her head falls backwards. As she opens her eyes again after what felt like an eternity, Denna is nodding slightly, lips pressed together in a tight line, but quite obviously only with a certain measure of sympathy for Cara's predicament.

  
  
"What?" Cara huffs at her, feeling Denna's fingers still curled inside her as she shifts. Self-conscious of Cara's pointed stare, Denna extracts her fingers carefully, then removes her legs from around Cara's waist.

  
  
"You have to tell them." Denna states as she slowly leans in closer, "they will find out eventually."

  
  
"If you wouldn't try to take over all the territories, kill Richard and Kahlan," Cara pauses to make theatrical gestures with her hands, "you might be easier to introduce?!"

  
  
Denna rolls her eyes, having heard this excuses far too often in the last few months, and slips off the table.

  
  
"You are only afraid, that they will judge you because..." Denna searches desperately for the right term, "...uss-thiss!"

  
  
" _Uss-thiss_?" Cara's asks, smirking, as she watches Denna actually blush under her scrutiny.

  
  
"Cara?" This time it is Kahlan unmistakable clear voice, only much closer than before that saves Denna from answering the question, she actually has no answer to. There is definitely something there, but Denna can't quite define it yet - out loud or anyone other than herself. It is bad enough that she--

  
  
"You have to leave!" Cara exclaims, as her gaze flickers briefly to the door, that could be opened by Kahlan or Zedd any second. "Now," she adds somewhat firmer, as Denna shows no signs to get moving.

  
  
Cara can see the challenge in Denna's eyes, bright as daylight, as she watches the blonde bite down on her lower lip. "Make me," Denna breathes after a moment and the small hairs on Cara's neck stand on end at the low tone of her voice. She bridges the distance between them with two sure steps, her hands entangle in Denna's blonde locks, which feel like strands of silk between her fingers. Cara's lips find Denna's in a desperate kiss and a burst of heat surges through her body like embers rekindling a dying fire as their tongues meet, pressing the delicate form of Denna's body tightly against her own.

  
  
With a loud creaking sound the door of the cottage bursts open and Cara trembles at Kahlan's surprised, shrill outcry behind her. With her eyes still closed, she rests her forehead against Denna's as she waits for all hell to break loose around her.

 

 


End file.
